


雞蛋雞蛋破雞蛋

by robinsonola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, 中文, 列夫, 音駒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 「我要用性命保護這顆雞蛋。」列夫以壯士斷腕的決心說道。「蛤？」整個音駒男子排球隊回答道。





	雞蛋雞蛋破雞蛋

**Author's Note:**

> ◎列夫中心，無CP  
◎實體本已在BOOKY上架

跑動的腳步聲、球的落地聲和叫喊聲不停歇地從音駒高中的體育館傳出。春高即將來臨，男子排球部正在如火如荼的練習中。雖說他們以穩定的實力，經過一番激戰後取得了全國大賽的門票，但隊伍的磨合和個別隊員的技巧上仍有改善空間。現在正是緊鑼密鼓做戰前特訓的時期。

尤其是新加入的先發成員，一年級的灰羽列夫。

「老是要我練接球，我最討厭練接球了。黑尾學長也是，夜久學長也是。」長手長腳的日俄混血兒列夫氣喘吁吁地抱怨著，在場邊大口灌著運動飲料。

「沒辦法，全國大會淨是可怕角色，多練一球是一球囉。」同是一年級的犬岡走拍拍他的背。

「休息五分鐘而已！休息完繼續練接球！」隊長黑尾鐵朗在球場的另一端咆哮。

「對了，我今天有帶點心來跟大家一起吃喔！」列夫突然精神一振。他放下飲料，興高采烈地掏著提袋。

「別以為拿食物賄賂大家就能逃過練習！」黑尾又喊道。

「嗚哇，這樣都聽得到！」列夫小小聲地說。然後從提袋中拿出了一個尺寸有點大的保鮮盒。「這是牛肉派喔！最近我的巴布什卡*來日本了，常常給我做點心呢！夜久學長，請拿一塊吧！」列夫將保鮮盒遞給三年級的夜久衛輔。原本在黑尾身旁休息的孤爪研磨露出好奇的表情，慢慢靠了過來。

「牛肉！」眾人聽見關鍵字連忙一擁而上，忙不迭地傳著保鮮盒，很快地盒子便見底了。遠處的黑尾喊著「留一口給我啊！」也跑了過來。

「巴布什卡是誰？」夜久問道。

「就是我的外婆。」列夫喜滋滋地嚼著手中的點心。

「外婆？俄羅斯人？」山本猛虎追問道。

「是呀！她住在新西伯利亞。」

「西伯利亞……西伯利亞是可以住人的地方嗎？」山本說。

「當然可以呀！那裡有很多房子很多人唷！」列夫一邊說，一邊揮動著雙手強調。

「新西伯利亞……是俄羅斯第三大城。」黑尾馬上用手機查了起來，「人口數一百六十萬噢。」

「表達得比『很多房子很多人』清楚多了。」研磨說。

「可是列夫你不是不會說俄語嗎？妳外婆會說日語嗎？」同樣是一年級的芝山優生問道。

「當然不會啦。所以我們都用比的來溝通。」

「咦？難道你們還會手語？」

「不是耶，就只是很流利的比手畫腳而已。」

「什麼叫很流利的比手畫腳啊……」研磨小小聲地說。

吃完點心後黑尾繼續魔鬼接球訓練，但列夫仍然表現不佳。黑尾雖然沒說什麼，但列夫明顯地越來越洩氣。等到宣布練習結束時，他已經累癱在地了。

「我的強項是攔網，我應該要特訓攔網呀！讓我練攔網嘛！」灰羽累夫哀號道。

「你心裡是不是覺得『一球攔死超帥！地面戰讓小個子去守就好了！』」黑尾問他。

「沒……沒有啦。很難救的球救起來的時候也超帥的啊。」

「貓又教練說過吧？不是擅長扣球的那一方會贏，而是讓球落地的一方才會輸！」黑尾雖然動作隨意地用指尖轉著球，但語氣是嚴肅的。「救球能力如果沒到平均水準，你不管多會攔網、多會扣球，都沒有用。而且你根本就沒有很會攔網或扣球！」

「嗚嗚……」列夫哭喪著臉。

=

「雷渥奇卡！」一回到家，列夫馬上被一個白髮老婆婆攔腰抱緊緊。

「巴布什卡！」列夫正要回抱，老婆婆卻後退一步，捏著鼻子朝空氣中揮了兩下。

「我很臭嗎？我馬上去洗澡。」

晚餐桌上列夫仍不停想著練習時的情況。他真的覺得地面戰交給其他人就好了嗎？不是的，他也想要有強健的接傳球能力，想要隨心所欲地控制球的方向。只是真的好難啊，球飛過來的速度那麼快，有時候角度也很刁鑽，到底要練習多久，才能穩定地把球接好呢？

「雷渥奇卡？」外婆柔聲說。列夫抬起頭，這才發現他正要把提味用的整條辣椒放進嘴裡。他連忙放下辣椒，改夾起一塊肉。

「學校發生什麼不開心的事嗎？」姊姊亞里莎問道。

「沒有啦，我只是有點煩惱。明明一直在特訓，但球還是都接不好。」

「馬上就要全國大賽了，所以特別緊張吧。」亞里莎說。「不用擔心，你練得這麼努力，一定沒問題的！到時候我會去加油喔！」

一旁媽媽開始和外婆解釋列夫的社團要代表東京都參加全國大賽的事。外婆點點頭。她突然想起什麼似的對列夫露出笑容，並拍拍自己的胸口，然後離開了餐桌。

「她要做什麼？」兩姊弟困惑地對望。他們聽見冰箱門開關的聲音。不一會兒後外婆臉上掛著神祕的微笑回來，她向一臉困惑的列夫伸出了握成拳頭的右手，慢慢打開了手心。

她的手心上，躺著一顆生雞蛋。

「蛋？」列夫和亞里莎異口同聲地說。更加一頭霧水了。

外婆微笑著點點頭，嘰哩咕嚕地說了一大串話，然後看向媽媽，等她翻譯。

「巴布什卡說，這是西伯利亞不外傳的秘密魔法。你只要把這顆雞蛋帶在身上七天沒弄破，就能帶來很強的好運。」媽媽一本正經地說。

那顆雞蛋在外婆的手心上彷彿透著神聖的光芒。列夫小心翼翼地從她手中接過蛋，將它輕輕地捧在手上。白色的蛋殼散發著神秘不可知的寒冷的力量，令他感到一陣顫慄。

「真的嗎？」列夫雙手捧著他新生的希望問道。

「當然是真的，巴布什卡有騙過你嗎？」媽媽溫柔地問道。

「有。」列夫和亞里莎同時開口說。

媽媽和外婆交換了幾句話。「她說你不要就算了。」媽媽說。外婆做出打蛋的動作。

「不行！」列夫緊張兮兮地護住雞蛋。「我會很小心地帶著的。巴布什卡，斯巴細吧**！」

「可是，萬一不小心弄破了呢？」亞里莎問道。「會帶來厄運嗎？比賽會輸嗎？」

外婆說了幾個字。

「就煎了吃掉囉。」媽媽說。「不然很浪費。」

「噢。」亞里莎說。

列夫沒聽見，他只聽到「厄運」兩個字，就臉色發白地離開了餐桌。

=

「大家早！」列夫連蹦帶跳地跑進體育館。大部分球員都已經到了，正零零落落地伸展著，準備晨跑。

「列夫今天很有精神啊。」夜久打了個呵欠。「昨天明明被操到很晚的。」

「嘿嘿，今天的我不一樣了！我獲得了秘密武器！」

「秘密武器？」「新出的肌肉噴劑嗎？」「我猜是能量飲料。」眾人你一言我一語的亂猜。

「你們看！」列夫挺起胸膛，在眾目睽睽中從書包裡拿出了──

「扭蛋？」

「才不是呢，這比扭蛋酷得多！」列夫轉開扭蛋，拿出了──

「雞蛋？」

「這是巴布什卡告訴我的秘密魔法，只要把這顆蛋帶在身上一個禮拜沒弄破，我就什麼球都接得起來，全國第一也不是夢想了！」

「等一下，我該從哪開始吐槽好。」黑尾按著太陽穴。

「生蛋嗎？」山本不敢置信地問道。

「好酷！」犬岡雙眼發亮地說。

「直接帶著太危險了，所以我昨天找了好久，終於找到這個扭蛋的空殼，大小剛剛好。這樣我就不怕跑來跑去把它撞破了。」列夫得意地說。

「你該不會要把它放在口袋裡吧，」夜久也按著太陽穴，「一定會妨礙接球的。」

「沒有沒有，我沒有那麼笨啦，我要把它放在袋子裡。」列夫說。

「不會臭掉嗎？」山本問道。「西伯利亞很冷也許不會臭掉，但這裡是東京耶。」

「根本不用擔心臭掉，八成沒兩天就破了。」研磨說。

「研磨學長！你竟然對我這麼沒信心！」列夫受傷地說。

「我對你捍衛雞蛋安全的能力沒信心。你還是去練習比較實在。」

「你的意思是，雖然對保護雞蛋的我沒信心，但對球場上的我有信心嗎？」

「不，都沒有。」

「嗚嗚嗚……」列夫再度受到了打擊。

「如果你以為一個小把戲就能讓你神奇變強，你就太小看排球了！」夜久說。

「是！」列夫就準備姿勢。

夜久打過來的第一球就很刁鑽，若是平時的列夫，早就狼狽的四腳朝天了。但今天他反應敏捷，迅速移動──砰！球俐落地傳到了網邊。

「不錯嘛！」夜久說。「繼續保持，下一球！」

睡前列夫把好運雞蛋放在床頭。已經一天過去了，蛋殼完好無傷！幹得好雷渥奇卡！啊但是保險起見還是在蛋外面包一塊手帕之類的好了，明天要記得。所謂的七天是從昨天晚餐時間開始算起呢，還是昨天就算一天了呢？他應該要問清楚的。巴布什卡大概已經睡著了，明天再問吧。

明天也要問問夜久學長，如果球從這個角度來，到底用高手接好還是低手接好。高手接球好難啊。今天有好幾球被稱讚了！果然好運已經找上他了，繼續勤練下去，再加上好運雞蛋的加持，他在全國大賽一定能大展神威的。他一定能成為在全國觀眾前獲得全場喝采的男人！

「雷渥奇卡！你今天不用晨練嗎？」亞里莎的聲音突然響起。奇怪，他又還沒睡著，為什麼要叫他。列夫張開了眼睛。

「我起來了！我起來了！我要晨練！」列夫跳了起來，已經這麼晚了！他火速梳洗後衝出了門，兩分鐘後又衝了回來。「我的蛋！」他抓起桌上的扭蛋塞進書包，旋風般地又出了門。

外婆笑容燦爛地送他出門。

「雷渥奇卡很努力呢。」亞里莎嘆道。

=

今天晨練的課題是發球，和一年級的自由球員芝山搭配練習。這樣很好，列夫喜歡練發球，他的高手發球準確率也還不夠高。

「嘿列夫，你的雞蛋還帶在身上嗎？」芝山推著球籃過來時問他。

「有喔！我還在外面多包了一層手帕……我忘記手帕了！」列夫突然驚覺，出門時匆匆忙忙的，睡前想好隔天要做的事情通通忘記做了！他拿出裝著雞蛋的扭蛋，雖然扭蛋大小還算適中，但沒有東西做緩衝的話，蛋殼還是有受損的可能吧。

「咦？那你有可以替代的東西嗎？像是衛生紙？」

「……我有抹布。」列夫苦思了一會兒之後說。

「呃，不好吧，那不是你的幸運雞蛋嗎？」芝山說，「我可能有手帕，我找找。」

「謝謝你！」列夫對他的背影喊道。

他轉開扭蛋，把蛋拿在手上仔細端詳了一下。很好很好，和昨晚睡前一樣白淨無瑕。他望著球場，黑尾學長正在練習發球，他高高拋起球，往前大步助跑，強勁的一記發球──

才走神幾秒鐘，雞蛋就從列夫的指尖滑了出來。他連忙伸手去抓，但心急之下抓了個空。眼見雞蛋就快要在體育館的木板地上砸個粉碎──

芝山一個漂亮的飛身撲球，用前三隻手指鉗住了蛋。

「呼！」芝山說。

「漂亮啊！芝山接得好！」「不愧是芝山！」「好球！」旁邊其他的一年級生全都眼神亮晶晶地鼓掌歡呼。

「嘿嘿。」芝山傻笑著，對其他人比了個勝利手勢，然後把蛋遞還給心臟嚇得快爆炸的列夫。「手帕給你。」他把一條皺巴巴的綠色手帕也塞進列夫手裡。

「謝、謝謝……」

球場另一邊的黑尾和研磨望著一年級生們的騷動。「你說，我是不是該管管列夫那傢伙。」黑尾突然開口問道。

「那明顯是迷信吧！我覺得沒有什麼大礙。」研磨輕輕地說。

「就是因為明顯是迷信我才想阻止他啊。」黑尾煩惱地說。

「他這兩天沒有之前那麼排斥練接球了，你不覺得嗎？」

「但我還是覺得他對那個小幸運物太走火入魔了。雖然夜久也說他昨天練習狀況很好。」他望著正用手帕把雞蛋包起來的列夫，似乎包好後塞不進扭蛋殼裡而開始了一番小心翼翼的奮力搏鬥。芝山和犬岡提心吊膽地繞著他轉，活像在巢上方盤旋的母鳥似的。

「那傢伙是容易投入的個性吧，各方面都是。雖然和我相反，但我不認為這是壞事。」

「當然不是壞事，只是令人擔心啊。」黑尾嘆道。「等到蛋破了，說不定會造成反效果。」

=

在放學後的練習之前，必須先吃便當。很多運動系社團的男孩都一天帶三個便當：晨練後一個，中午一個，下午再一個。多虧了外婆，列夫最近還可以多帶點心。

當他在教室大口大口吃著第三個便當時，幾個人高馬大的三年級學生走了進來，將他的桌子包圍住。列夫抬起頭，困惑地眨眨眼睛。

「灰羽同學，」最高大的學長面無表情地開口說道，「你還記得我們嗎？」

「呃，籃球社的學長嗎？」

「我就不拐彎抹角了。我們這週六下午和外校有練習賽，你可以來嗎？」

「抱歉，我加入排球部了，所以不會再過去籃球部。」列夫笑著說。

「一個下午而已，又不是要你轉部。你就來吧，我請你吃冰棒。」

「可是我籃球打得不好呀。」列夫說。在確定加入排球部之前，他的確去過幾次籃球部，但身手只能說普普而已。

「你個子這麼高，球技差一點沒關係的。」另一個學長說。

列夫皺著眉頭想了想，然後站了起來。

「就算是高個子，球技差也是不行的！」他說。

「不是啦，不是說你球技差啦……」第三個學長連忙打圓場。

「長得高的確有好處，但我不想當空有身高的球員，所以每天都很努力的練習！只因為我高就讓我上場，那對其他球技更強的人來說不是太不公平了嗎？」

「你這傢伙，不要太囂張……」

「好吧，今天先這樣。你要是改變心意就來籃球部找我。走了。」為首的學長拉長了臉丟下這句話轉身走了。其他人不悅地瞪著他，也跟著離開了。

「好可怕啊。」列夫跌坐回椅子上。「待會去買個冰棒好了。」

「喂！大事不妙！籃球部的來跟我們搶人了！他們堵在體育館的階梯外面不讓列夫進來！」芝山緊張兮兮地衝進體育館喊道。

「啥啊啊啊啊？」山本一馬當先衝出去。黑尾和夜久也跟著往外走。

但外頭的畫面卻和他們想像中完全不一樣。列夫沒像被公雞包圍的小鴨一樣瑟瑟發抖，他反而看起來像要吃雞的貓，抬頭挺胸，張狂地揮舞著手臂。而那幾個高大結實的籃球部員弓著背，像在求他似的伸著手。

「拜託你！不用上場也沒關係，只要在場邊休息觀戰就好了！我請你喝汽水！」

「我已經說我不去了！我要練排球！」

「我們真的不會逼你上場，我們只是要嚇嚇對方，讓他們以為我們有個可怕的高個子！」

「我不要當可怕的高個子！」列夫越說越大聲。「我要當厲害的高個子！」

「拜託啦！」事情發生得很快，沒人看清楚到底怎麼回事。其中一個人在列夫要強行擠過去的時候抓住了他的提袋，又有一個人抓住他的肩膀，列夫一下子失去了平衡，整個人往前跌，而提袋中的東西四處飛散。

一切彷彿慢動作鏡頭般在列夫眼前上演。芝山的綠色手帕飛了出來，接著純白的雞蛋從沒紮緊的手帕中脫出，如一個完美的舉球般呈美麗的拋物線飛過他的頭頂，往水泥路面墜落。蛋尖先落地，白色的蛋殼裂開一道無法忽視的裂痕，下一瞬間，整顆蛋猛然裂成兩半。濃稠無色的蛋清從那道嘲笑般的裂口湧了出來，在水泥地上流了一地。

摔在體育館階梯上的列夫一瞬間竟動彈不得，只能瞪大眼睛看著蛋清和蛋黃徒勞地流動，終於變成一灘覆水難收的蛋糊。

「生雞蛋？」籃球部的那幾個人面面相覷。

「你們這些人動什麼手啊！」山本凶神惡煞地吼道，跳進列夫和籃球部員之間。後者向後退了好大一步，嘴裡道歉連連。但這些列夫都沒有注意到。

「我的雞蛋！」列夫驚駭地喊道。

「你有沒有受傷？」夜久擔憂的聲音響起。

「我的雞蛋！」列夫又重複了一次，似乎還無法接受事實。

「別管那顆蛋了！」山本喊道。「你沒事吧？」

列夫拍拍膝蓋，慢慢地站了起來，動了動腿。「我沒有受傷。」

「那就好。你們先進去練習吧。」黑尾對夜久和山本說，然後轉向籃球部的幾個人。「你們也該回去練習了。不要老想著找槍手，自己的比賽自己打。」

那幾個人囁嚅了幾個字，低著頭離開了。

「列夫。」黑尾說。列夫仍望著一地的蛋液和碎裂的蛋殼，癟著嘴。

「拿打掃用具把這裡清理一下，然後就進去練習吧。」黑尾抓了抓頭髮，這種時候他要說什麼好？「呃，不要太在意了。這個和求御守、抽籤詩什麼的都一樣，只是求心安的東西而已，你知道的吧？」

列夫點點頭。黑尾看著他黯然神傷的背影，嘆了口氣。

「以他一根筋的個性，大概很快就恢復了吧。」他自言自語地說。

=

就算沒目睹雞蛋之死，在列夫哭喪著臉走進體育館時，也該猜到了。

芝山和犬岡看起來好像很失望的樣子，所以列夫說他一點也不在意。但是那天夜久和他練習接球，他都提不起勁，腳步沉甸甸的，手臂也使不上力。

「你這傢伙！」夜久吼道。「不是說沒受傷嗎？叫你戴護膝就是不戴。」

「我沒受傷啦。」列夫氣惱地說。「稍微摔一下而已。」

夜久沒說話，但列夫可以從他眼中看出沒說出口的「沒受傷就好好練」。他覺得更毛躁了。

黑尾趕他去練扣球，一直皺著眉頭盯著他。研磨沒說什麼，只是在他連續五球沒扣成功時問他要不要提早休息。列夫當然拒絕了。現在不是休息的時候。他不是揮空，就是扣出界，遲遲打不順手的挫敗感逐漸累積。

昨天才被夜久學長稱讚，今天卻處處不順。要不是打破了蛋，說不定他今天也能表現得很好，讓學長滿意。理智上來說，列夫知道這不完全是籃球部的錯。他完全有可能自己絆倒自己，造成一樣的結果。但他還是忍不住生籃球部的氣。然後生自己的氣。

夜久叫他練習後留下來時，他以為要被訓話了，提心吊膽的。畢竟他今天練習時明顯表現得很差，專注力也不夠。但夜久只笑笑，帶他去一間學校附近的小小的食堂，說帶他吃個點心。一路上夜久一言不發，列夫的心情一步步跌到谷底。

他大概讓學長失望了吧。

他們在食堂找了個位子坐下，夜久向老闆娘說了幾句話。

列夫做了個深呼吸，鼓起勇氣開口。

「學長，我知道我今天表現不好，我明天會更努力的！」

夜久看起來有點意外。

「每個人都有狀況不好的時候。」他聳了聳肩。這次換成列夫露出意外的表情。

「倒是你這傢伙，還滿搶手的嘛，籃球部都追到門口來了。」夜久說。

「他們只喜歡我的身高而已。」列夫悶悶地說。

老闆娘往他們面前擺了一盤香氣四溢的玉子燒，列夫的肚子咕嚕嚕地叫了。

「我請客。」夜久說。「把這個玉子燒吃了，不要再想那個破雞蛋的迷信了。」

「夜久學長……」

「就算不靠那些神秘的力量，我們音駒也有不容輕視的實力。你要對我們有信心。」夜久的語氣充滿自然流露的自信。

列夫點點頭，沒說話。他咬下一口玉子燒。柔軟的雞蛋和濃郁的高湯香味在他的舌尖滑動，美味而溫暖。

「更重要的是，你要對自己有信心呀。」夜久伸手拍了拍他的頭頂。列夫驚訝地抬頭看他。夜久直直望進他的眼睛，眼神堅毅篤定。

「笨蛋。你這麼努力，球技進步了這麼多。我們可不是光因為你個子高就讓你上場的。你這傢伙可是音駒的重要戰力。」

塞了滿嘴食物的列夫覺得鼻子酸酸的。

「我對你很有信心噢。」夜久笑著說。

=

「讓各位久等了。春季高中排球，全日本排球高級中學選手全大會開幕式，即將開始。」大會司儀清亮的聲音從廣播音響中傳出，人聲鼎沸的東京體育館爆出此起彼落的歡呼聲。「請歡迎選手入場。」

列夫控制不住興奮的笑容，他在原地蹦蹦跳跳，迫不及待想出場。

「……宮城縣男子代表：烏野高級中學。女子代表：新山高級女子中學。」

音駒高中男子排球部身著紅色球衣，由隊長黑尾舉著校名舉牌，領著隊伍前進。還沒進體育館就能聽見群眾的聲音，一旦進場，歡呼聲更如巨浪般襲來。

「……東京都男子代表：梟谷學員高級中學。東京都男子代表：音駒高級中學。」

列夫深深吸進一口氣。體育館的空氣散發著戰鬥的氣氛，令他從頭到腳充滿躍動的活力，只待上場大展身手。

嶄新的戰場等待著他，而他已做好準備。

「我們是『血液』，必須順暢無礙地流動，傳送氧氣，為了讓『腦』正常地運作。」

黑尾環顧隊友，眾人回以堅定不移的目光。

「上吧！」

=

一直到開幕式結束後，列夫才想起來要向外婆報告他打破了幸運雞蛋的事。但外婆已經回新西伯利亞去了。他只好纏著媽媽替他打電話。

「幫我告訴巴布什卡，雖然蛋被我打破了，但學長認為我球技進步了很多喔，而且他們覺得我根本不需要幸運雞蛋──」

「雷渥奇卡。」媽媽語重心長地說。

「嗯？」

「巴布什卡從頭到尾都是唬你的。」

「欸？」列夫說。

「欸？」亞里莎說。

媽媽摀住了臉。

「你們兩個什麼時候才會學聰明啊。」

===完===

封面感謝阿珺

*巴布什卡：бабушка 俄語的祖母

**斯巴細吧：спаcибо 俄語的謝謝


End file.
